crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Hide no Gyakushū!
Hide no Gyakushū! (ヒデの逆襲！) is the second episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on February 9, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode starts with Hidetoshi, Kondo and Saito sneaking outside the apartment while disguising themselves behind a large shrub. At Mahha residence, Masaru is staring at the costume that Crush Kid gave to him and puts it back into its case after he imagines himself wearing it, which really bothers him. He decides to give the case back but he could not open the front door, which turns out to be blocked by a potted plant placed from outside. After Masaru manages to go outside, he finds out that the lift is out of order which causes him to go down the stairs. Meanwhile, Mrs. Mahha has finished creating a costume for Makoto when she realizes that the bananas on a plate lacks their skin (which Masaru finds at the ground floor). Upon seeing Makoto hiding behind a potted plant, Masaru starts accusing his brother of pulling pranks on him which the former denies from doing so. Suddenly Natsumi skids on the banana skins but she is stopped by Masaru. Hidetoshi, who sees them, starts to feel jealous and argues with him. Makoto then leaves them, but not before he slips on the banana skin and hits the glass window. At Silver Max, Masaru gives the bag and Garuda Phoenix to Ginjirou. He explains to Masaru the reason why Crush Kid gave the case to him. Later, Masaru and others are walking in the town when a car nearly hit a woman at the road crossing and runs away. Seeing this, Natsumi urges him to change into Crush Kid and drags him to follow the Field Car, much to Hidetoshi’s dismay. At the Field Car, the reckless driver is waiting for Crush Kid to arrive. As Crush Kid (posed by Makoto) reveals Kid Phoenix, a rather badly modeled Crush Gear made from green clay, he is ridiculed by the spectators instead; making him on the verge of breaking down. Fortunately Masaru (dressed as Crush Kid) appears and wins the battle against the driver’s Geoscorpio. After the Field Car and the spectators left and Masaru changes his costume to his usual outfit, Natsumi drags him away from the park with Kondo and Saito following them, leaving Hidetoshi alone. Frustrated, Hidetoshi walks along the paveway until he comes across a Sanama Laboratory poster about recruiting test Gear Fighters. He takes this as an opportunity to become a greater Gear Fighter than Masaru, which attracts the attention of the surrounding people. An exhibition match is about to be held at the Sanama building to find the best Gear Fighter to test the newest Crush Gear system. While Hidetoshi is excited to become a test Gear Fighter, he feels a strange pulse all of the sudden and visions that it comes from one of the Gears displayed on the screen. Then Hidetoshi is pitting against Tooru Iwashimizu and his Gear Suzaku during a match, in which the former loses and Storm Rider is destroyed when it is thrown out of the ring. He is forced to get out of the arena (complete with his destroyed Gear) when an employee who carries a Crush Gear passes behind him. Again, he feels the pulse and follows the employee to a room, only to be nearly blocked by the automatic door. He manages to take the Gear away but it operates on its own shortly after he switches it on. Masaru is exhausted after doing his duty as Crush Kid when Hidetoshi comes to the park and challenges him for a battle. Everybody is surprised when Hidetoshi is going to use a new Gear, Wingraptor. Masaru could sense the pulse emitted from Wingraptor during the battle that goes as usual, until King Schwarz interrupts the Gear Fight and returns the Gears to its respective owners. Yuu explains to Masaru and Hidetoshi that the Sanama Laboratory will take Wingraptor away. He picks up the Gear and proceeds to destroy it by inserting it into a Gear shredder. However, Hidetoshi saves Wingraptor from being destroyed and Masaru tells Yuu that the Gear is now belonged to Hidetoshi and it perceives him as its owner. Masaru reveals himself and challenges Yuu to a Gear Fight (the latter still calling him Crush Kid, nonetheless). Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes